During one or more phases of hydrocarbon recovery operations, it is often desirable or necessary to anchor, or set, a downhole tool in a well bore. A few examples of such downhole tools are bridge plugs and cement retainers. Various devices and techniques are used to assist in setting the downhole tools in the well bore.
Presently known technology for assisting in setting downhole tools in well bores may have one or more drawbacks. For example, some current devices use slip retaining rings to restrict movement of the slips during delivery in the well bore of the downhole tool to the desired setting location. Such devices are designed so that when the setting location is reached, a setting mechanism is actuated to cause the retaining rings to break, releasing the slips so they may be thereafter anchored in the well. However, the slip retaining rings can break prematurely due to contact with debris in the well bore, upon rapid deceleration of the downhole tool or other events. When this occurs, the slips may prematurely move into engagement with the well bore wall.
For another example, some existing systems rely upon gravity to allow the slips to be set in the well bore. Consequently, these devices may be ineffective for use in non-vertical wells, or smooth, or high finish, ID casings, such as expandable casings. For yet another example, many existing devices must be retrofitted to be run via wireline.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the cited examples, features and/or disadvantages, merely because of the mention thereof herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful to assist in setting a downhole tool in a well bore having one or more of the following attributes or capabilities, or one or more of the attribute or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent: prevents the upper slips of a downhole tool from prematurely engaging the well bore wall; may be employed via mechanical delivery or wireline without retrofitting; allows effective setting of the downhole tool in non-vertical wells; allows for higher downhole tool running-in speeds; reduces the risk of well debris damaging system components or disabling the downhole tool; reduces the force required to actuate the setting mechanism; or any combination thereof.